The Dinner Party
by kgriffithm
Summary: ONE SHOT.  Maura drags Jane to her Parents dinner party...


**The Dinner Party**

**Note:** I will get back to 'The Push' but i sort of have writers block and this idea popped into my head. Its light, it's fluffy, deal with it. 

Taking a deep breath Maura pressed the speed dial on her phone. Though it only rang twice before being answered the doctor felt like it had been an eternity.

"Hey Maura, what's up?"

"Jane I have a huge favor to ask of you and I don't think your going to like it"

"You know that's not the best way to convince me to help you" Jane chuckled, "so what is this favor?"

"My parents are throwing a dinner party tonight, and I was hoping you would go with me…"

"Dr. Isles are you asking me out on a date?" Jane teased.

"I…uh…no… I'm asking you to be my back up" Maura said feeling her face flush at the insinuation her friend had just made.

"OK, but just realize you owe me big for this one" Jane said, "wait what exactly do I have to wear?" it suddenly occurring to Rizzoli that she may have been too hasty to accept the offer.

"Just wear that dress you bought with your mother"

"Isles" Jane sighed "there better be alcohol involved in this shin dig."

"Yes, plenty, but you can't get too drunk, I need you on your best behavior."

"Oh alright, but tomorrow we are doing something unglamorous as payback"

"Thank-you Jane, I'll pick you up in half an hour…will that be enough time for you to get ready?"

"Maura remember who you're talking to you, you could be here in ten and I'd be ready," Jane said.

"See you soon"

"Yeah bye" 

When Jane got in the car she noticed how nervous Maura seemed. The medical examiner barely acknowledged her as she white knuckled the steering wheel. 

"Hey, it can't be that bad" Jane said placing a comforting hand on Maura's arm.

"You…you don't know my parents"

"Are you sure I was the best choice of dat…I mean backup then? I'm not exactly high class."

"Jane" Maura's tone was sympathetic, she hated when her friend put herself down because of their differing backgrounds.

"No I just mean, I've embarrassed you at things like this before, and if your that nervous about seeing your parents, maybe someone with a bit more um class would be better"

"Jane, my parents are self involved upper-class snobs, anyone I bring will be looked down upon, at least you know how to stand up for yourself…and me" Maura said the last bit barely above a whisper. 

Maura pulled up to the house at half past seven. Jane was staring in amazement at the columns and marble stairs leading up to the front door.

"This is where you grew up?" Jane said swallowing.

"Yes" Maura turned to motion Jane to follow. 

As the door man greeted them Jane couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The last time Maura had taken her somewhere this fancy had been a charity ball, and only because her original date had gotten the flu. During the event Jane had managed to spill wine on herself, and trip a waiter with a full tray of drinks. 

"Maura, darling, we are so glad you could make it" Mrs. Isles said kissing her daughter on the cheek, "and who is your guest?" she said turning to Jane who was trying hard not to look petrified.

"Mother this is Jane Rizzoli, one of the detectives I work closely with, Jane this is my mother"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Isles" Jane said extending her hand only to end up with an awkward double cheek kiss. Jane hated fancy people traditions.

"Where's daddy?" Maura asked looking around the room full of people.

"Oh you know your father, he's probably regaling some colleagues about our latest trip to Prague in his study. Why don't you go say hi, I'll introduce Jane to some our guests"

The thought of Maura leaving her alone in this shark tank, so to speak, caused Jane to look a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. Mrs. Isles had already turned and left the girls in the foyer. 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back" Maura whispered into Jane's ear placing her hand on the small of her back.

"Um ok, don't take too long" Jane said, immediately missing the contact as Maura walked down a long hall. 

"Jane, over here, I want to introduce you to James Montgomery. James works for the governor." Mrs. Isles said "Jane works with my daughter at the BPD, homicide right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted"

"So…what do you do for the governor?"

"You don't want to hear about that. You are a homicide detective? Doesn't seem like a very fitting job for such a beautiful woman" James said a glint in his eye.

Jane's fists clenched. James was clearly a handcuff sort of man. And Jane didn't appreciate his sexist comment about her job. 

"Well James, looks can be deceiving" Jane said hoping her irritation wasn't too obvious.

"Haha, I guess your right. I mean who would have thought Maura would be an M.E., though she has always been a bit odd"

Luckily for Jane a waiter caring a tray of champagne had just walked by and she grabbed a flute, quickly drinking half its contents. Snide remarks about her job, that she could handle, snide remarks about Maura however had Jane biting her tongue. 

"She is extremely good at her job Mr. Montgomery" Jane's voice was cool and even.

"That I have no doubt. Maura has always excelled in her interests, it's just…."

"Everything ok over here?" Maura said interrupting James.

"Maura how good to see you"

"James"

"Jane here was just telling me how good you are at your job"

"Did you expect anything less?" Maura said a bit harsher then she had intended.

"Haha, not in the slightest, you haven't changed a bit"

"And neither have you, if you don't mind James there are some people I want to introduce Jane to"

"It was a pleasure meeting you detective"

"Yeah, same" Jane said as Maura dragged her away. 

"You are not allowed to leave me alone again, I was about to punch that guy in the face"

"I'm sorry about that, James is smarmy on his best days" Maura said releasing Jane's arm when they were a safe distance away.

"Why don't I give you a tour, get away from all these stuffy people before they serve dinner" Maura suggested.

"Lead the way"

_ 

As they rounded another corner a smile played at the corners of Maura's mouth.

"That" she said pointing to a dumbwaiter shaft "was my favorite hiding place as a kid"

"Maura Isles played hide and seek?" Jane mocked astonishment.

Swatting playfully at her friend Maura replied.

"Of course, I maybe goofy as you like to say but I was a kid once, with kid interests"

Jane just smiled adoringly at her friend; she had a hard time picturing Maura doing kid things but the thought still made her happy. 

The girls were giggling as they descended the stairs, so caught up in childhood memories and each others company they failed to notice the man standing on the landing.

"Maura, I didn't think you'd be here," The tall, dark and handsome man said upon seeing the pair. Maura's laugh got caught in her throat, her heart rate increased and her hand went out to stop Jane's decent.

"Alex, I…I didn't know you were back in the states"

"I got back about a week ago, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Alex said eyeing Jane.

"Oh, sorry, Alex, this is Jane, she works with me at the police department." 

"Nice to meet you."

"And you Alex, so how do you know Maura?" Jane asked not looking forward to her answer.

"Maura I'm a little hurt" Alex said feigning offense "we used to date" Alex said turn toward Jane. The detective felt a surge of jealousy course through her body, before an ache set into her heart.

She knew better then to think she had a shot at Maura, but meeting the doctor's exs still wasn't on her list of things to do.

"Well, um, dinners about to start so we should" Maura stumbled over her words clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation.

"Yes of course, after you ladies" Alex said extending his arm to direct the women to the dining hall.

_ 

After dinner the guests retired to the ballroom for drinks and music. Jane was a bit surprised to see that the upper-class could make fools of themselves just as well as her family. She and Maura had taken up station off to one side of the room hoping to avoid more altercations with the Isles's guests. 

"Oh no" Maura said a look of terror crossing her face.

"What, what is it?" Jane asked placing a hand on Maura's arm while she glanced around the room.

"Jack is here, quick hide me"

"Hide you? Maura whose jack, another ex?" Jane's contempt barely hidden in her voice.

"Yes, now please Jane, before he sees me" Maura pleaded. 

Jane glanced around for an exit but found none. Thinking on her feet Jane leaned in and kissed Maura square on the lips. Dr. Isles squeaked at the sudden contact before melting into Jane. When they broke apart Jack stood to their left with a look of complete shock on his face. 

"Well I was going to say that you haven't changed a bit Maura, but clearly I was wrong" Jack said.

Maura cleared her throat not trusting her voice.

"Jack, this is Jane Rizzoli, my um, my girlfriend" Maura said hoping she sounded confident in her answer.

"Nice to meet you Jack" Jane said extending her hand. A deep crimson was evident on both girls' faces but the stunned ex-suitor of Dr. Isles didn't seem to notice. He took the hand that was offered but quickly left when he saw an approaching Mr. isles. 

"Maura"

"Daddy, hi" Maura said meekly as she prepared for the worst.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Mr. Isles asked. Noticing Maura's frozen position Jane jumped in.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" Jane's voice was confident despite her insides doing somersaults.

"Ah so you're the Jane Maura's been talking endless about" Mr. Isles said mirth filling his voice "forgive me for doing my fatherly duties but what are your intentions with my daughter detective?"

"Well sir, I, I love her, and I intend to take care of her as long as she'll let me, and probably after that as well" Jane said with out looking at Maura. 

Maura was stunned. Jane loved her? Maura wished she could find her voice so Jane didn't have to keep lying. Undoing this was going to be quiet difficult. 

"From what you've just told me, and the way my daughter talks about you I have no doubt you will be able to keep her safe, just remember detective if you break my daughters heart there will be terrible consequence, and you," Mr. Isles said turning to look at Maura who was still shell shocked by this turn of events " you could have told us you were dating someone, honestly Maura your mother and I are very enlightened people" He leaned in and kissed is daughter on the cheek.

"She's a keeper" Mr. Isles whispered to Maura before he left them alone. 

"What just happened?" Maura asked.

"Um I think I might have just told you dad that we're dating, oh god Maura I'm sorry I panicked. You wanted me to hide you and there was no way out, and I don't know why I kissed you, oh god your going to have to explain to your parents and…. Umf"

Maura cut Jane's ramblings off with another kiss. 

"Did you mean it?" Maura's voice was small and timid.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me?"

"With all my heart" Jane said hoping that didn't scare her friend away.

Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck Maura kissed her again, this time taking it slow letting the world fall away from them. As the kiss ended Maura looked into Jane's eyes and with a watery smile said, "I love you too, with all my heart."

THE END


End file.
